


TV Troubles

by HarryPotterBlack



Series: Wolfstar Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterBlack/pseuds/HarryPotterBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius buys a TV and they watch a film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TV Troubles

Remus got home from work to find Sirius on the sofa, staring at a small television. “Sirius, where did you get that?” Sirius looked up, “Oh, hey Remus. Some guy was selling it really cheap so I bought it, cool huh?” Remus rolled his eyes, “Oh yes, very cool. Do you actually know how to turn it on?” he asked, trying not to laugh. Sirius pouted, “I tried but I couldn’t figure it out!” Remus rolled his eyes and turned it on, grabbing the remote from the floor. He looked over at Sirius who was staring at the TV as if it was Merlin himself. Remus laughed and sat down next to him, flicking through the channels. “Oh, there’s a film on. Let’s watch that”. Throughout the entire film, Sirius stared open-mouthed, never once taking his eyes off the screen. While funny at first, Remus soon got bored and almost turned it off when he tried to pull Sirius closer so they could cuddle and he just batted him away, too focused on the film. Once it was finished, Remus quickly turned it off. Sirius whined, “Moony, I was watching that!” Remus just glared.


End file.
